


Harlee Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Harlee that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Double The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Bella/Gwen/Regina/Brianna sexy times :)

Regina let out a soft gasp as she lowered herself onto Brianna’s fingers, her girlfriend’s other hand coming up to rest on her hips, keeping her steady. 

She had her back turned to Brianna, in a reverse cowgirl-position to make sure she could see everything perfectly. 

And what an amazing scene was unfolding before them. 

Bella was laying on her back on the bed, legs spread, beautiful plump lips opening on moans and gasps, skin flushed beautifully. 

Gwen was between her legs, grabbing onto Bella’s thick thighs as she licked inside her, humming at the taste appreciatively.

“Gorgeous, aren’t they?" 

Regina shivered at Brianna’s low voice as she murmured into her ears, nipping at her earlobe for good measure. 

"Yeah…” Regina breathed, squeezing her eyes shut in bliss as Brianna’s fingers pressed hard into her G-spot. 

Brianna tutted. “Open your eyes, and watch them, Princess.”

Regina let out a shaky breath as she opened her eyes again to watch the other girls. 

A shiver ran through her entire body as Bella looked straight at her, an almost obscene moan leaving her lips. 

Gwen worked in a finger beside her tongue, and the loud squelching sounds made Bella blush, but her thighs just fell apart even more.

The brunette sneaked a hand up on her torso, cupping a plump breast and pinching a nipple teasingly, making Bella cry out and arch her back off the bed. 

Brianna mirrored the move, fondling Regina’s breast then twisting her nipples harshly, causing Regina’s eyes to water and her inner walls tighten around her fingers. 

“Enjoying… The show?” Bella breathed, barely able to form a coherent sentence as she was so far gone in pleasure, Gwen’s tongue and finger working her relentlessly to push her closer to the edge. 

“We definitely do.” Regina answered with a little smirk, lifting her hips and slamming them down hard, riding Brianna’s fingers with such fervor like her life depended on it. 

Brianna sunk her teeth into her shoulders with a low growl, while Bella let out another beautiful whimper as Gwen sucked on her swollen clit eagerly. 

What a show, truly.


	2. Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

sukiekagamine asked: Can I have one "Gwen putting a vibrator into Bella and enjoys hearing her beg", please?

Bella was a real mess already, trembling, her skin flushed, and they haven’t even started yet. 

She spread her thighs, whining as Gwen teased the toy over her entrance, but still not pushing it inside. 

“So impatient.” Gwen tutted, pressing the head against Bella’s swollen clit, chuckling as her hips bucked forward desperately. 

“What do we say?” Gwen murmured, leaning down to lick a hard nipple playfully, causing Bella to whine. 

“Please…” she whimpered, looking close to tears.

“Gwen, please, fuck me!" 

"There you go.” Gwen grinned, kissing her as a reward before slowly pushing the toy inside. 

Bella opened quickly as she was turned on beyond belief, moaning as the vibrator pushed further inside. 

She reached down to grab Gwen’s wrist, trying to urge her on, to make her go faster.

“Ask nicely.” Gwen growled, lightly swatting her hand away. 

Bella whimpered again, so far gone in pleasure already, she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Please, fuck me harder!” she cried out, and her needy voice sent chills down Gwen’s spine. 

She moved her hand faster, fucking Bella with the toy mercilessly, enjoying the way she babbled almost incoherently. 

The vibrations combined with Gwen moving her hand so fast were the most delicious things Bella has ever experienced, and her eyes all but rolled back into her head as she thrusted her hips forward, fucking herself on the toy desperately. 

“Fuck, harder, harder, Gwen, please!!" 

Gwen grinned. "So insatiable. But since you were asking so nicely, here you go.”

She angled her wrist so the vibrator would be fucking directly into Bella’s G-spot, making the blonde howl. 

Fuck, when Bella was begging and whining so sweetly, Gwen couldn’t deny her anything.


	3. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: well, 69

Anonymous asked: may I please request Gwen and Bella 69-ing :)

Bella scrambled on top a little awkwardly, looking back over her shoulders uncertainly. 

“Are you sure I won’t smother you?" 

Gwen chuckled, stroking her hip gently. 

"Not at all. Come on, beautiful. It’s okay.”

Gwen sounded excited, and that made Bella feel a little more confident. She positioned herself until her head was between Gwen’s legs, and her butt was in Gwen’s face. 

She licked a careful, slow stripe across Gwen’s folds, shivering at the moan her girlfriend has let out. 

Gwen digged her fingers into Bella’s hips as she flicked her clit, causing Bella to gasp and buck her hips backwards slightly. 

Bella grabbed onto Gwen’s thighs for support as she licked over her clit, teasing the sensitive nub with just the tip before sucking it into her mouth, making Gwen shiver underneath her. 

Gwen pointed her tongue and pushed it inside, humming appreciatively at her lover’s taste. 

Bella was trembling like a leaf, her muscles tensing with the pressure of keeping herself up, trying not choke her girlfriend, even though she desperately just wanted to grind her hips back. 

She whimpered as Gwen snaked a hand down her torso, pinching a hard nipple, making her eyes water. 

She pushed her own tongue inside Gwen, mirroring her rhythym inside her, and the brunette was clearly appreciating it, if the desperate buck of her hips and the moan she let out into Bella was any indication. 

Bella lightly rocked backwards, chasing her pleasure while never taking a break pleasuring her girlfriend, twisting her tongue just perfectly. 

When she suddenly switched to a harsh suck on her clit, Gwen came, letting out a loud moan into Bella, her hips trembling as she came. 

Bella licked over her folds one last time before pulling back, her own completion building quickly. 

Gwen did something absolutely wicked with her tongue that made her see stars, and Bella was coming, throwing her head back and crying out. 

Gwen gathered her up in her arms after she rolled off her, kissing her to give her a little taste of herself, while Bella did the same to her.


	4. A Little Bit of Jealousy

Anonymous asked: bella getting defensive over gwen with the ot5 drooling over her

Alright, maybe she was overreacting.

After all, those five have been together for decades, surely they didn’t want to steal hee girlfriend, right…?

Still, as she saw them crowding her, looking up at her with adoration and acting like young groupies, something snapped inside her.

Bella marched over to the group, forcing a smile onto her face.

“What am I missing out on?” she asked, slithering up against Gwen’s side.

“We were just getting a little nostalgic.” Joan admitted, still clearly admiring Gwen as she raked her eyes over her tall form.

“Oh?” Bella said, a little more angrily as she intended, and Freddie arched an eyebrow.

“Is everything alright, darling?"

Gwen also looked at her with a strange expression, seemingly confused by her behavior.

Bella has never acted like this before, and to be honest, she surprised even herself.

"It is.” she squeezed out, grabbing onto Gwen’s arm and smushing herself into her as much as possible.

Regina and Brianna shared a knowing look, and they both chuckled.

“Gwen looks really nice, isn’t she?” Regina teased her, and Brianna elbowed her lightly.

“Come on, don’t be a dick.”

“We’re not gonna occupy her further. She’s all yours.” Jane grinned, making sure the double meaning was evident.

With that, Bella grabbed Gwen’s hand and practically dragged her away.

*

“Oh dear, someone was jealous.” Freddie laughed as she stared after them.

“Well, we were practically drooling over her girl, it makes sense she wants to protect her from us.” Regina mused.

Joan chuckled softly. “What were we supposed to do? Not drool over her when she looks like that?"

Brianna blushed at her suggestive wink, but smiled anyways.

"Come one, let them be.” Jane said softly, gently pushing her lovers forward.

“Let’s drool over each other instead.”

*

“That was cute.” Gwen grinned when they were out of earshot.

“You looked like an angry puppy.”

Bella held up her hands defensively.

“What was I supposed to do? They looked like they were about to jump you.”

Gwen laughed. “They are all in their seventies. I don’t think you should worry about them.”

She leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Bella’s lips, wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her close.

“Especially since I have such an amazing girlfriend.” she purred, and Bella blushed with a small smile.


	5. Differences And Similarities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Maylor/Harlee, Bff's Brianna and Gwen comparing their girlfriends pregnancies

“Morning sickness?” Brianna asked, leaning back in her armchair comfortably. 

Gwen groaned, sympathy shooting through her. 

“Yeah, all the time. Poor thing is always bowed over the toilet.”

Brianna hissed. “God, that’s unfortunate.”

“What about Regina?" 

"It’s better now. It was a little wild in the beginning, but now she’s fine.”

“Good for you.” Gwen chuckled. “What about weird cravings?”

Brianna groaned, rolling her eyes, but there was a fond smile playing on her lips. 

“Don’t even get me started. She has a fish phase now.”

Gwen laughed, her eyes widening. 

“A fish phase?" 

"Yeah. She wants to eat fish all the time. Or anything, that came out of the water. I thought pregnant women can’t handle the smell of fish.”

“Bella is easier, then.” Gwen smiled. “She’s sticking with pickles. And peanut butter. God, so much peanut butter.”

Brianna grinned, before leaning forward, her voice quieter than before:

“That glowing thing is true, I think. Regina has never been this hot. I mean, she was always hot, but now…" 

"God, don’t even get me started.” Gwen chuckled softly. 

“I can’t take my hands off Bella.”

“What are you two whispering about?" 

They whipped their head around to see Regina and Bella standing in the doorway, looking over them curiously. 

"We were just chatting.” Gwen said with an innocent smile, opening her arms for her girlfriend, who immediately slid onto her lap. 

“Bullshit.” Regina snickered, taking her own place on Brianna’s lap. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Brianna smiled, stroking the curve of Regina’s swollen belly, making her purr. 

Gwen had her on hand over Bella’s slightly smaller bump, smiling at her girlfriend with adoration. 

Regina and Bella’s pregnancies might be a little different here and there, but what they both had in common, is that they both had wonderful girlfriends who adored them.


	6. She's Mine!

Anonymous asked: Harlee with Bella always staking her claim on Gwen when she thinks people are flirting with her/being too friendly

Bella always tried to be intimidating in these moments, but she looked like an angry little puppy more than anything. 

She knew her girlfriend was a catch, tall and slim with gorgeous eyes and silky brown hair, so it made sense that so many people wanted a piece of her. 

Though they had to go through Bella first, of course. 

Ever since the Bohemian Rhapsody hype, people recognized them more, and Bella had no problem with sweet fans that politely asked for pictures and autographs. 

Her problem was with fans who were basically obsessed. 

It happened so many times, that someone literally clinged onto Gwen, hanging off her arm and looking up at her like she was a piece of meat. 

Someone even tried to kiss her once! 

Bella was always quick to the rescue: sliding up against Gwen’s side as tightly as possible, looking at the offender with a dangerous smirk. 

“Can we help you with something?” she asked, making sure her voice showed the double meaning perfectly, and they always scurried away. 

Sometimes, it was their castmates that surrounded Gwen way too eagerly, raising alarms in Bella’s head. 

“I wasn’t flirting with her.” and intern said defensively when Bella all but growled at her after witnessing him trying to hit on Gwen. 

“Like hell you weren’t.” Bella snarled, her arms tightening around Gwen’s waist. 

“You asked her out on a date, and you know wer'e together!" 

The intern was out of the room in a flash, and Gwen laughed. 

"Aw, so scary.” she tutted, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Bella’s nose. 

“No one gets to steal my girlfriend away.” Bella replied, leaning her head on Gwen’s shoulder who just laughed again, hugging her close. 

Her girlfriend was truly adorable when she was jealous.


	7. Stumbled Upon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Can I please have some Maylor accidental voyeurism of Gwen and Bella

“And then she said I shouldn’t eat any more chocolate, because my ass is big enough already! The audacity!" 

"A real asshole.”

“Right!? Who says that to somebody!? I wanted to slap her, and I would have, if she… Bri, what is it? Why did you stop?" 

Regina almost knocked into Brianna’s back as her girlfriend came to an abrupt halt, her feet seemingly stuck to the ground. 

Regina was about to nudge her or demand a explanation, when Brianna pushed her index finger against her lips, signalling for her to be quiet. 

She carefully stepped to the side to give Regina space, and this is when she saw the scene that made Brianna stop. 

Gwen was sitting on the bench, legs spread and head thrown back in pleasure, small gasps and pants leaving her lips. 

Bella was on her knees on the ground before her, grabbing onto Gwen’s thighs for support as she had her face buried between them.

Regina’s jaw all but dropped open, and Brianna was in a similar state next to her. 

Bella and Gwen seemed like such a discrete couple, blushing if their hands accidentally brushed together when there were other people around, and certainly no one could imagine that they would be going at it out in the open. 

Both Brianna and Regina wanted to leave, really, it wasn’t for their eyes, but their feet seemed to be blued to the ground, and they could only stare as Bella was eating Gwen out like she was her last meal. 

"We… Should leave.” Brianna whispered, though her eyes were still glued on the erotic scene. Regina nodded, and they finally managed to tear themselves away, turning on their heels and leaving the couple behind. 

*

“What was that?” Gwen asked when she heard a crunch, like someone stepped on a twig. 

Bella looked up and around, but couldn’t see anything. 

“Probably just a squirrel.”

With that, she dived back between Gwen’s thighs, and the couple kept making love, unaware of their uninvited guests.


	8. Nipple Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Gwen loving Bella's big, pink nips

Bella let out a happy sigh as Gwen’s lips slowly traced over her neck, placing wet kisses all over the soft skin. 

She closed her eyes in bliss, letting herself bask in the feeling of being wanted and spoiled… 

Her eyes snapped open and a gasp left her lips when Gwen suddenly moved down to her chest. 

She watched as Gwen’s tongue darted out, the tip just barely teasing her sensitive nubs, and she shivered. 

Gwen sent her a dangerous look as she swirled her tongue around her swollen nipple. She clearly felt the shiver that ran through Bella, because she smirked. 

“God, I love your nipples so much.” 

She wrapped her lips around one, while her other hand came up to play with the other one, all the while keeping eye contact with her girlfriend. 

Bella let out a soft whimper as Gwen tugged on her nipple, pinching the pink bud until it hardened completely. 

“Gwen…” she moaned, her body trembling from the amazing sensation.

“Not only gorgeous, but sensitive.” Gwen murmured, nibbling around the large areola.

“Perfect.” 

She took Bella’s nipple back in her mouth, sucking down harshly and Bella’s eyes all but rolled back in her head.

Her other hand never stopped pinching and teasing the other nipple, seemingly intent on worshipping them all night if possible.

Well, that was Gwen’s favorite sport: she was basically obsessed with Bella’s nipples. The latter was a little insecure about them, thinking they were too big and weird, but Gwen definitely didn’t have a problem with them, if the constant sucking and teasing was anything to go by. 

And as Gwen’s talented lips and fingers pleasured the hell out of her, Bella didn’t really have a problem with them either.


	9. The Side-Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Harlee pregnancy sex where Bella's pregnancy hormones have kicked her sex drive into overtime, gwen isn't complaining of course ;)

Besides the morning sickness, the awful mood swings and back pains, Bella’s pregnancy had some…

Well.

Definitely more positive side-effects.

Basically, she was horny all the time, never really letting her girlfriend catch a break, but honestly, Gwen didn’t really mind it.

This was about their fifth round that day, and Bella still didn’t seem to have enough.

“Another one…” she moaned needily, spreading her legs further apart.

Gwen complied, pushing a third finger inside, stretching out her insatiable girlfriend, who let out a happy moan.

Bella’s hips were rocking forward slowly, fucking herself on Gwen’s fingers, clawing at Gwen’s back desperately.

“Harder!” she yelled, and Gwen tutted softly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Bella growled. “I’m pregnant, I’m not made of glass!”

She accentuated her point by clamping down around Gwen’s fingers hungrily, rolling her hips against her hand.

“Gwen, please, I need you…”

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” Gwen shushed her gently, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips before she started moving her fingers again, thrusting in and out Bella much faster this time.

She teasingly licked over a swollen, sensitive nipple, and Bella cried out, back arching off the bed.

Bella came hard after a particularly delicious thrust straight into her G-spot, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm.

Gwen pulled out gently, pressing a loving kiss onto Bella’s swollen belly.

“Satisfied now?” she asked, wincing a little at her cramping arms, but she couldn’t help but smile in the end.

“Mhm.” Bella replied, smoothing her palm over her stomach.

“Satisfied. For now.”


	10. A Fantastic Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, masturbation, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: 1970's Maylor + Harlee, Gwen and Brianna getting off watching their (kind of identical) girlfriends having sex

This was… A little surreal.

But god, was it also hot as hell.

Regina was seated on Bella’s lovely thick thighs, grinding her hips down against her lap as they kissed, and the almost obscene sounds of their lips meeting sent chills down Brianna’s spine.

She glanced over to Gwen and could see she was in awe as well, her cheeks flushed, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

“They are gorgeous, aren’t they?” Brianna breathed, her hand sneaking between her legs as if on autopilot, unable to control herself anymore. Gwen nodded, her own hand moving between her legs as well.

Bella let out a soft gasp as Regina pinched her nipples playfully, her lips attached to the other blonde’s neck, sucking deep marks into the delicate, soft skin.

Regina gently pushed Bella down onto her back, slipping a hand between her plush thighs and Bella whimpered, spreading them further apart.

Gwen let out a soft moan, trembling as she circled her clit, so aroused by the sight she felt she’s gonna explode if she doesn’t get her relief soon.

Brianna suddenly grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t moving between her legs and pulled her into a deep kiss that had the other brunette pant into her mouth.

“They are enjoying themselves, too.” Regina purred as she slipped her fingers inside Bella, grinning as she let out a happy moan, immediately squeezing around the digits inside her.

“I don’t blame them.” Bella breathed, tossing her head back against the pillow as Regina took a puffy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

Brianna and Gwen were still frantically making out while always keeping an eye on their gorgeous blonde girls, their hands moving between their legs faster.

Regina also fucked Bella harder, jabbing straight into her G-spot, and she came with a wail, her hips trembling against Regina’s hand.

Once she was down from her high, she flipped them over and dived in between Regina’s thighs hungrily, sucking her swollen clit into her mouth with a low hum.

Brianna felt her own orgasm building as her fingers sped up inside her, while Gwen kept humping her leg desperately and Regina moaned so beautifully, back arching off the bed as Bella pleasured her with her mouth.

Regina and Brianna almost came at the same time, the blonde crying out and rolling her hips against Bella’s face, who lapped everything up with a satisfied purr.

Gwen followed them soon after Brianna pinched her hard nipples, sending delighted shock-waves down her body.

Everyone was a trembling, flushed mess as Regina climbed back in Brianna’s, and Bella climbed back in Gwen’s lap.

“We should do this again.” Gwen chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Bella’s sweaty cheek.

“Mhm.” Regina hummed, tucking her face in Brianna’s neck,

“but next time, you two will be putting on a show for us.”


	11. Asshole Friends

Anonymous asked: Harlee where Gwen's friends don't approve/make fun of Bella and Gwen finds out and has to comfort her

For someone so nice and kind, Gwen sure had a lot of awful people in her friend group. 

Gwen decided it was time to introduce Bella to them, and the blonde was really pumped about it at first, since it meant a milestone in their relationship. 

Her eagerness dissipated quickly, though. 

Gwen’s friends have been looking at her in a weird way from the minute she walked in, and it only got worse as time went by. 

“So, what’s your job?” one of them asked, and Bella felt herself shrinking under her suspicious looks. 

“I’m an actress, like Gwen.” she replied with fake confidence. 

“Oh, yeah. Should have figured not a scientist.” someone said, and they all snickered. 

Gwen didn’t hear any of this, because she went to get their drinks, so Bella had to face it all alone. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, her stomach churning uncomfortablly. 

“Well,” one of them started, grinning,

“Gwen sure didn’t pick someone from her own intellectual level.”

Bella seriously felt like vomiting. She didn’t even say anything that would indicate she was stupid, what the hell was this!? 

“Yeah, she, of all people really went for an empty-headed blow-up doll.”

They all laughed, and Bella’s face went pale. They hated her, they all hated her and she didn’t even give them any reason to. 

Gwen came back, throwing an arm around her shoulders, but not even her warmth could stop Bella’s shivering. 

*

She didn’t say anything about the incident until they got home, but Gwen could see something was wrong. 

“You guys didn’t get along well?” she asked once they were inside their flat, and Bella sighed.

“Not really…" 

"What happened?” Gwen asked softly, gently taking her hand, and Bella swallowed thickly. 

“They hate me. They think I’m stupid.”

Gwen’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. 

“What?" 

"They called me an empty-headed blow-up doll.” Bella said quietly, her cheeks becoming red in embarrassment at the memory. 

Gwen practically growled before she turned soft again, wrapping her girlfriend up in a hug. 

“Don’t listen to them, baby. You’re smart, and wonderful.”

She pressed a kiss onto the top of Bella’s head, holding her closer. 

“I’m gonna tell them to fuck off tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Bella protested weakly, but Gwen gently cut her off. 

“I do. No one hurts my baby!"


	12. Baby Doll

Anonymous asked: Can I please get some Bella modelling the lingerie that Gwen bought for her, Gwen is bloody loving it

“Gorgeous.”

The low, almost raspy voice of her girlfriend sent chills up Bella’s spine and she blushed softly. 

She felt a little awkward, just standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do with all the attention she was getting at the moment, but Gwen didn’t seem to mind. 

“Would you twirl around for me?" 

Bella nodded and instantly did a little turn, blushing even deeper as she heard Gwen’s breath hitch. 

"You’re so beautiful.”

Bella really was a sight to behold, in her sheer, light pink baby-doll, her cheeks almost the same color as she looked up at Gwen coyly. 

“Come here, sweetheart.”

She sashayed over to her girlfriend who brought her hands up and placed them on her hips with an appreciative little hum. 

“Do you like it?” Gwen asked, her eyes glinting in excitement as she blinked up at Bella. 

“Yes.” Bella said softly, tentatively smoothing her palm over the soft, lacy material. 

“You look fantastic in it.” Gwen purred, gently pulling her down until she was sitting on her lap. 

“But you look beautiful in any lingerie. Or in anything, really.”

Bella laughed softly, wrapping her arms around Gwen’s neck as she pressed their lips together in a slow, almost lazy kiss. 

Gwen grinned against her lips as her hands kept roaming all over the baby-doll, lost in the way how smooth and soft it felt under her hands, and how Bella trembled slightly. 

Getting this for Bella was easily her best idea yet.


	13. Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: periods

sukiekagamine asked: Harlee where Bella is on her period, she's extremely emotional and in constant pain and Gwen takes care of her

Bella was curled up into a tiny ball on the bed, groaning in pain, and Gwen’s heart ached for her. 

She sat next to her on the bed, carding her fingers through Bella’s hair, earning a slightly happier little sound before Bella gave another pained huff. 

“I brought you a heating pad.” Gwen said softly. 

Bella whined as Gwen gently rolled her on her back, pushing her top up to place the warm pad on her lower belly. 

“I hate everything.” Bella moaned, throwing an arm across her face. 

“I hate it so much.”

She was snifling softly, and Gwen pressed a gentle kiss onto her cheek. Poor thing was always extra hormonal and emotional on her periods, grumpy and crying all the time. 

“I know, baby.” Gwen said gently, pressing down on the pad, and Bella gave a grateful little huff. 

“How about some chocolate?" 

She smiled when Bella immediately perked up, removing her arm from her face and looking up at her eagerly. 

"That sounds good.” she admitted, but then her face scrunched up, and the tears started flowing again. 

“I’m so fat. Don’t feed me chocolate.”

Gwen chuckled softly, kissing her pouting lips. 

“You’re not fat, you’re bloated and hormonal. I’m gonna get you some chocolate, okay?" 

"Can I have a belly rub first?” Bella snifled, looking up at her hopefully. 

Gwen nodded with a smile, pulling the pad off and replacing it with her hands, gently massaging Bella’s tummy. 

She pressed down ever so gently to ease the cramps, and Bella groaned happily, streching out on the bed like a cat, the pain melting slowly. 

“Better?” Gwen asked, and Bella nodded with a satisfied sigh. 

“Better. Thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled, leaning down to kiss Bella’s belly. 

“Anytime, baby.”


	14. In front of a camera!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: implied smut

sukiekagamine asked: Gwen once suggested filming a sex tape, but Bella's too insecure and didn't trust her girlfriend enough because she tried it with her ex and it was used to blackmail her later. Gwen patiently waited, being encouraging and gentle and finally won her girl over.

Bella hated to disappoint her girlfriend, but if there was something she wouldn’t do, it was filming herself during sex. 

The idea excited her, of course it did, but she had negative experiences, and she was scared. 

She knew that Gwen would never use it against her, but still, it was better safe than sorry. Her ex threatened to leak their sex video on the internet, and Bella was terrified of it happening again. 

“It’s okay.” Gwen said softly. “We don’t have to.”

“I’m sorry.” Bella said quietly, ducking her head. “I know you want to, and it’s not that I don’t trust you, I just…" 

"You don’t have to explain, Angel.” Gwen said, kissing her forehead.

“I can wait. And if you decide you’d never want it, that’s still alright.”

Gwen was extremely patient and understanding; she never brought it up again, waiting for Bella to decide if she wanted to give it a try or not. 

She made sure Bella was as comfortable as possible, never pushed her and encouraged her to only do things that she was comfortable with.

And eventually, Bella came around.

She trusted Gwen; she wasn’t like her ex, she would never use it against her, even if they broke up. 

“I’m ready.” she announced one day, much to Gwen’s amusement. 

“Are you sure?" 

Bella nodded, smiling. "I trust you.”

*

She did have some second thoughts even when the camera started rolling and Gwen removed her clothes, kissing over her breasts until she was blushing and squirming beneath her: but then she looked up into Gwen’s eyes, and relaxed. 

She let herself be lost in the kiss and the excitement of her naked body being filmed, their gasps and moans filling the room. 

It was all okay with Gwen, and now they will have a raunchy little movie to watch.


	15. Comfort

sukiekagamine asked: Bella screwed up an audition and she was really upset. Gwen was there to comfort her with some cuddles.

Gwen nearly dropped her book when the door slammed shut, startling her. 

Bella all but marched into the living room with a grim expression, and Gwen sighed in sympathy. 

“It didn’t go well, did it?" 

Bella whined, plopping down onto the couch next to her, rubbing her temples tiredly. 

"I messed up so much, Gwen.”

Gwen put her book aside so she could wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close until she rested against her side. 

“Tell me about it.”

Bella sighed, smushing her cheek against Gwen’s chest. 

“I kept blabbering like an idiot. I forgot my lines, tripped over a wire, stepped on the foot of the director…" 

This mental image could have been comical, but Gwen could see how upset her girlfriend was, so she didn’t dare laugh. 

"I don’t think I’ll get the role.”

Gwen brushed her hair out of her face, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek gently. 

“It’s going to be okay. Next time you’ll do better.”

Bella huffed, seemingly not believing it. 

Gwen just smiled, pulling her down with her until they were both laying down, and she pulled Bella as close as possible. 

“Trust me. You’re a great actress, there will be plenty of other roles.”

Bella sighed, tucking her face away in Gwen’s warm neck. 

Gwen’s arms tightened around her securely, keeping her close, safe and protected. 

Bella didn’t really believe things could be better right now, but at least she had her perfect girlfriend to comfort her and make her feel better.


	16. Thigh-Lover

sukiekagamine asked: Gwen had a thing for Bella's thick thighs.

Gwen loved a lot of things about Bella: she loved her soft hair, her gorgeous green eyes, her cute button nose, her plump lips… 

But out of everything, she probably loved Bella’s thighs the most. 

Bella got insecure about them sometimes, thinking they were too thick, but Gwen always made sure to remind her how beautiful they were. 

She always rested her hand on Bella’s thighs when they cuddled: one arm around her shoulders, the other squeezing her thighs.

She liked to reach over to give Bella’s thighs a good squeeze when she was driving: the soft flesh beneath her fingers was comforting and grounding. 

And Bella in tight jeans? Oh, man. That was one hell of a treat. 

If you asked Gwen if she was a boobs or an ass woman, she would say thighs instead. Bella’s thighs, specifically. 

When Bella was sitting on her lap, Gwen kept running her hands up and down her thighs until she blushed and swatted her hand away. 

Gwen could spend hours kissing and biting all over them, enjoying the way the soft flesh yielded under her lips. 

Bella always had more hickies on her thighs than her neck or chest, and she scolded Gwen for not being able to wear shorts after. 

Speaking about shorts… God, Bella looked fantastic in short shorts, her thick thighs on display, and Gwen was practically drooling as she watched her walk. 

And if Bella ever complained about chafing, Gwen was immediately there to kiss it better. 

How many times Gwen joked about wanting to be crushed between Bella’s thighs, she lost count. But seriously, what a way to go! 

So, yeah. Bella was gorgeous everywhere, but her thighs were simply superb.


	17. Change My Mind

sukiekagamine asked: Gwen always thought her fellow castmate, Bella, was a little too quiet and bland during the first days of getting together for the movie. She never paid attention to the girl, until one day she found out Bella was the softest, sweetest and gentlest girl ever, who cried at a whole bunch of movies and was afraid of seeing mean comments on social networks. Gwen suddenly had the urge to protect her.

Sure, that Bella chick was pretty, but… Probably that was it. 

Honesly, Gwen thought she was boring as hell; a typical good girl with no personality whatsoever. 

Gwen was pretty sure they wouldn’t be good friends: not because Bella was an asshole or anything, but because she was a stale piece of bread with no emotions. 

She was wrong. 

Actually, Bella was awfully adorable. Gwen walked in on her in her trailer watching an old Disney movie and crying, and Gwen didn’t know why, but her heart fluttered at the sight, and she wanted to wrap Bella up in a blanket. 

And she wasn’t empty-headed, not at all, and cared much more about the movie than Gwen originally thought. 

“I’m scared of what people would say.” Bella admitted softly, chewing on her lip as she scrolled through Twitter. 

“I really want to do Regina Taylor justice, and I don’t know how will I handle it if people hated my acting…" 

Okay, so she was cute. Like, really cute, and not just in a physical way. 

And Gwen found herself falling for her quickly. 

Bella just brought all her protective instincts up to the surface: all she wanted to do was hold Bella in her arms and keep her safe from mean comments and anything that would make her scared or uncomfortable. 

She couldn’t be happier when Bella allowed her to do just that.


	18. Unfocused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight nipple and breast kink

sukiekagamine asked: Bella was extremely mad at Gwen and she was scolding her really harshly but she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples and breasts were showing and Gwen just couldn't stay focus on being scolded properly.

Just as she expected, Bella was standing in the door of their living room, hands on her hips, glaring at Gwen angrily. 

“Oh, so you’re in one piece after all!” Bella snarled, looking like an angry puppy as she stared up at Gwen. 

“Why the hell didn’t you call me back!?" 

Gwen gave her an apologetic little smile, walking closer but staying in safe distance in case Bella wanted to throw something at her. 

"I’m sorry, Angel, I got caught up…" 

"You did, huh!?" 

Gwen ducked her head sheepishly, and that’s when she saw it. 

Oh. 

Bella was wearing a white shirt, with absolutely no bra underneath, and even though Gwen was supposed to feel guilty now, she had a hard time focusing on anything but the lovely sight. 

Bella’s nipples were rock hard, straining against the thi material of her shirt and Gwen suddenly hoped she would be up for some makeup sex so she could have at them. 

She was faintly aware her girlfriend kept talking to her, but all her focus was on Bella’s breasts now, her mouth watering at the sight. 

"Why don’t you answer me!?" 

Because I can’t, Gwen thought giddily. Bella huffed, and this made her chest rise before dropping back and was that the most gorgeous thing. 

Gwen licked her lips, trying really hard to look up at Bella’s face instead of her chest, but it was clearly a lost cause. 

"I give up!” Bella growled, throwing her hands up and marching back into her room, leaving the frozen and kind of aroused Gwen behind. 

Gwen had to sleep on the couch that night, but at least she got a nice little peek.


	19. Blush

Anonymous asked: gwen loves making bella blush

Bella blushing was easily the most adorable thing in the world; no wonder Gwen wanted to see her do that as many times as possible. 

For some reason, cheek kisses always worked that way: Bella’s cheeks turned beautifully pink and she giggled softly, looking shy and just absolutely cute. 

Gwen peppered kisses all over her cheeks, and sure enough, Bella was blushing and laughing softly, trying to push her away. 

“Stop it!” she giggled, but Gwen just kept kissing her face, even the tip of her nose. 

“I don’t think I will.” Gwen replied simply before trailing kisses down Bella’s neck, making the skin flushed there too. 

Being praised also worked. 

Gwen made sure to shower Bella in compliments all the time, just to see her little Angel blush. 

“Have I told you that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?” Gwen mused, grinning as she already saw the pink spots growing on Bella’s cheek. 

Bella ducked her head sheepishly, a small smile tugging on her lips. 

“Oh?" 

"Yes.” Gwen said, caressing Bella’s flushed cheek. 

“She’s simply gorgeous. Everyone is jealous of me.”

“Oh God…” Bella laughed, trying to hide her quickly reddening face, but Gwen gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away: she wanted to see that blush. 

“Mhm. And she’s also smart as hell, and funny, and sweet. She’s just perfect.”

“Gwen, stop!” Bella squeaked, making Gwen laugh. 

“My face is burning up!" 

"That’s the plan.” Gwen said, kissing her warm cheek lovingly. 

“I love making you blush. It’s a good look on you.”

In turn, this just made Bella blush even more, and Gwen grinned wider.


	20. A Fantastic Show Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, voyeurism

Anonymous asked: Regina and Bella gave their girlfriends a show, how about Brianna and Gwen returning the favor like Regina say they should? 👀

Bella squirmed on Regina’s lap, giving a soft little moan at the sight, and Regina didn’t blame her.

Brianna had a lap full of Gwen, who was riding her fingers, eagerly bouncing up and down, head thrown back in pleasure, and the sweetest moans leaving her lips.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Regina mused, propping her chin up on Bella’s shoulder, one hand sneaking forward to pinch her nipple.

Gwen moaned as in answer, digging her nails into Brianna’s shoulder as the other girl hit her G-spot dead on.

Brianna nosed along the long column of her neck, kissing and licking the soft skin before placing a little nip there, sucking a mark into the skin.

Regina swore lightly, her own panties getting more and more soaked as she reveled in the sight of her girlfriend fucking another, very attractive girl.

Brianna looked at Regina directly as she lewdly thrusted her fingers deeper into Gwen, causing her to almost fall off her lap.

Regina growled, grabbing a handful of Bella’s hair and pulling her into a hungry kiss which Bella eagerly returned, their hips moving against one another desperately.

Gwen’s back arched beautifully as she came, slamming her hips down one last time, catching her breath.

Bella and Regina were watching now again as Gwen flipped them over and dove between Brianna’s thighs.

Bella whimpered softly as she heard the slick sound of Gwen licking into Brianna, making Brianna moan and grab onto her hair to pull her close.

Brianna tossed her head back against the pillow with a low whine, rolling her hips against Gwen’s face who hummed softly against her clit.

She snaked her hand up on Brianna’s torso to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples, pulling a moan out of both Regina and Bella.

Brianna came with a loud gasp, pulling Gwen flush against her crotch as she rode her orgasm out.

They scrambled off the bed after they pulled themselves together, returning to their respective lovers on slightly shaky legs.

“That was something.” Regina chuckled as Brianna came to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Next to them, Gwen gave a taste of Brianna to Bella by kissing her, making the blonde moan against her lips softly.

This was definitely a great show.


	21. Switching Subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, dom/sub, collars

Anonymous asked: Harlee and mazlek (not quite sure how to spell it, sorry) switching subs for the night as part of a reward

Rami whimpered beautifully as Gwen pushed her fingers inside her, gently tugging on her collar with her other hand.

Bella was sitting on Jo’s lap, moaning and squirming as Jo kissed all over her plump breasts, sucking hickies into the creamy skin.

The girls had been contemplating switching partners for the night, and since both Bella and Rami had been such good girls, they decided to give them this as a reward.

“Is that good?” Gwen purred, hooking her fingers to massage Rami’s G-spot, making the shorter girl moan happily.

“Oh, she loves it.” Jo grinned, peeking over Bella’s shoulder.

“Look how her eyes are rolling back in her head.”

Bella whined as Jo didn’t give her any attention, and Jo laughed softly, hooking her finger under her collar to pull her into a kiss.

“Sorry, beautiful, I’m here.”

She sucked Bella’s nipple into her mouth, causing the blonde to moan happily and grin down against her thighs.

Gwen kept tugging on Rami’s collar as she fingered her, and Rami whined helplessly, fucking back on Gwen’s hand desperately.

Jo pushed her own fingers inside Bella, while never stopping to play with her nipples, and the blonde was panting now, desperate to come.

Rami went first, all but screaming as Gwen fucked her into her orgasm, and Bella followed soon after.

The subs returned to their doms, happily relaxing back in their arms.

Jo kissed all over Rami’s cheeks, making her giggle, while Gwen caressed Bella’s hair and murmured sweet nothings into her ears.


	22. Legally Blonde AU

twilightsforthegays asked: Legally Blonde AU where Bella goes to law school to win back her ex who saw her as a "dumb blonde" but with the help of Gwen she learns her worth and graduates at the top of her class

“He was wrong, you know?”

Bella looked up from her book, a little confused, and met with Gwen’s smiling face.

“Who?”

Gwen scooted a little closer on her on the bed, placing a hand on her knee. The little movement made Bella’s heart flutter.

“Your ex. You are so much smarter than he said you are.”

Bella hummed, looking back at her book shyly. Well, there might be some kind of truth to it.

Initially, she came here to show him that she could be that smart girlfriend he was hoping for, but she wasn’t all that interested in law.

But now… Now she was certain that this was what she wanted to do. And she was damn good at it.

And it seemed like someone else stole her heart already.

“I am.” Bella said eventually, sticking her nose in the air.

“I’m smart.”

“You are.” Gwen said softly, her hand still not leaving Bella’s knee.

“You are proving everyone wrong.”

Bella looked up, giving her a smile. Gwen was always so supportive of her, being there for her and helping her with whatever Bella needed-and god, Bella was in love.

She leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss, and she sighed happily as Gwen kissed her back with such fervor, the criminal law book fell out of her lap.

Bella was smart, and strong, and in love, and no one was going to stop her.

She graduated at the top of her class, grinning down at the clapping Gwen who blew her a kiss.

Gwen was right.

She did it.


	23. Android AU

Anonymous asked: Harlee, inventor Gwen, Android Bella?

Gwen pushed the button, standing back- and waiting. Her heart waa pounding fast, her palms growing clammy. She heard awful stories, of a badly made android turning against their creator and murdering them right away.

But this one just opened its eyes, and gave her a curious look.

“Hello.” the voice sounded too human, nothing like the robotic, monotone one Gwen imagined at first.

“Hello.” Gwen said. She let out a relieved laugh when the android waved back, no sign of hostility so far.

“How may I serve you today, Miss?” the android asked.

She… No, it, looked just like a human, and for a second, Gwen almost forgot that she was anything, but. She was sure her friends will make fun of her for creating her type, blonde and pretty, blinking up at her curiously.

“Let’s just… Talk a bit.” Gwen said a little nervously, and the android gave a small smile, nodding.

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

Gwen sighed. She thought it would be easier, creating a robot and just telling it what to do, but she ended up creating a young girl, someone that she would rather treat as a human being.

But then again, why shouldn’t she?

“You need a real nem. B-5800 doesn’t suit you.” Gwen said, brushing the android’s hair out of its face, making it gasp softly, like it didn’t expect to be touched with kindness.

“You are very pretty.” Gwen said, and the android smiled again.

“It’s your work, Miss.”

“Just call me Gwen.” the inventor replied, feeling her heart flutter when the android smiled again.

“And I’m going to call you Bella.”


	24. The Masseuse

Anonymous asked: Gwen goes to a spa to get a massage & ends up being VERY attracted to the lovely masseuse, Bella. Gwen can't help but be turned on 😨

The moment Gwen walked into the little lounge room, she knew she was doomed.

Her masseuse was easily the most beautiful girl Gwen has ever laid her eyes on, with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, perfect curves and pretty pink lips- and she will have to disrobe and let this girl rub all over her body.

Okay, cool. She could handle that.

Or not.

“Gwen?” The girl called softly, sending her a sweet smile that made Gwen go weak in the knees. She nodded lamely.

“I’m Bella, and I will be taking care of you today. You will find a screen over there, please take off your clothes and put on the towel that’s prepared for you.”

Gwen just nodded again; she was aware she must have looked like an idiot, but it was hard to function around that girl.

*

As it turned out, it was even harder, once they got to the massage part.

Bella had surprisingly strong, nimble fingers, and truth be told, it hurt a little when she worked through a particularly large knot in her muscles.

But even that ache was amazing, because the world’s most beautiful girl had her pretty hands all over her back.

Gwen was happy she was laying face-down, and Bella couldn’t see her blush. It was quite embarrassing, getting so aroused by a back-massage, but she couldn’t help it…

“Is that good?” Bella asked, pressing her knuckles into a sore spot above her lower back, and Gwen wasn’t proud of the little moan that left her lips.

“Yes.” She breathed, trying not to sound too desperate.

Bella just hummed softly, pouring some more good-smelling oil onto her back before spreading it over her skin, applying just the right amount of pressure.

If Gwen would survive this experience without coming all over the massage bed, then she was a bloody hero.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
